


A Terrible Fate?

by SaltyTrash



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Majora's Mask, Slight fluff, Zora Link, Zora Mask, just a little!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTrash/pseuds/SaltyTrash
Summary: While exploring around Zora's Domain, Link found a strange chest, one that looked old and rotted, unlike any other chests he'd seen before. The treasure inside however is more than he could have imagined.





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone has done this before, but I'd thought I'd take a stab at it! So if you know someone whose done it before, sorry I didn't know!

Link sighed in relief walking down the steps of Zora's Domain, looking over to see Vah Ruta looming over Zora's domain, targeting the castle. The large mech gave Link a sense of Nostalgia, and regret. Regret for not being there for Mipha when she had needed him, maybe if he would have been there, she would still be here. He was pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar shout, one that he had grown accustomed to over the few days he'd been at Zora's domain. Sidon had come up behind him, a large grin on his face. "Link! My hyrulian friend, I just came out here to give you a personal thanks, we will be forever grateful to you. I also wanted to say," He said tensing a bit. "That if you are ever in Zora's domain again, do come and pay us a visit, I would love to see you back here again." He said giving Link a thumbs up and his friendly grin. Link chuckled nodding. This seemed to make Sidon relax a bit before he waved at Link, walking back deeper into the domain. Link waved, turning back to the land around him, continuing on his journey. 

Link adjusted the Zora armor on his chest, looking at the many waterfalls around the place the Zoura's called home. He still hadn't explored all of them. He decided that he'd make a quick stop to a few before continuing to the next divine beast. Most of the waterfalls lead to higher places, some to large ponds of fish and frogs, those of which Link would cook later. He came to the last waterfall he wanted to explore swimming out towards it from the pond. As soon as he could feel the spray on his face, he readied himself to swim up, until something caught his eye. Behind the waterfall seemed to be a tunnel leading down. Curiosity and excitement filled his very being, finally something to explore. He swam through the waterfall and pulled himself up onto the dry land behind it. Now that he had a good look at it, the path was small, but large enough for a person to fit into, hieroglyphs dotted the tunnel's walls. A slight sense of unnerve tugged at Link, but he payed no mind, his curiosity overpowering the small fear. Finally, he came upon a large cavern, decorated with pictures and more hieroglyphs, none of which he could read or understand. Some old dusty instruments made of things found in the water lay against one wall, and an old rotting chest lay in the middle. Despite the weather being warm outside, the temperature inside the cave was cold, and a strange feeling that Link couldn't grasp hung in the air. 

The strange feeling seemed to draw him towards the chest, Link had a feeling that whatever was in it, was important. He made his way over, taking care, wary of a trap or a monster that he didn't see dropping down on him. Yet, the nothing seemed to change as he got closer. He brushed his hand over the top of the chest, the wood almost seemed to fall away under his touch. Link had a thought that kicking it open like he usually did with chests, might damage whatever was inside. He grabbed the clamp keeping the chest shut, carefully bringing it up, and lifting open the chest. Disappointment filled his form as he frowned at the Chests contents. A mask that resembled that of a blue zora lay inside. Link grunted letting the lid fall back, it let out a creak, almost coming off the hinges. Was this it? Where was the ruppees or weapons that usually awaited him. This simple toy couldn't be worth so much to hide it like this. He picked it up, surprised at how cold it was to the touch, lifting it out of the chest. Despite being in the chest for who knows how long, it was smooth and beautifully crafted, not showing any wear as if it were brand new. His mind started to wander as he looked at it closer. There was no string, so how was anyone supposed to wear it? Perhaps it had fallen off? Another thought that plagued him, was why was this here in Zora's Domain? The mask didn't seem to closely resemble them too much, it looked more of like a cheap imitation, that of which a Yiga would try to sell him. 

Then, another strange thought came to mind. Put it on. It seemed less like a thought and more of a command, or a temptation. Inspecting it once more making sure it wasn't dusty or anything was inside, he carefully held it up to his face. He chuckled at how silly this was, pulling out his sword. He set it into the soft ground in front of him to try and get a reflection of how it looked. He looked like him, holding a mask in front of his face. He brought it forward setting his face fully into it. Surprisingly it seemed to fit his face perfectly, every feature accounted for. 

A sharp pain shot through his form, as a light blue glow surrounded him, as if he were calling Revali's gale. He grunted, becoming truely scared as he tried to pull the mask off his face, yet it wouldn't come off, it felt more as if he were trying to pull his own skin off. Another pain shot through his hand, when he looked down he saw the Zora armor disappearing,leaving only his bare arm. When the armor had vanished up to his shoulder, light blue scales settled onto his arm, spreading up and down his hand. He yelped trying once again to pull the mask off, only for it to not budge. Through his panic, a ghostly figure had begun to materialize in front of link. It was a young adult male Zora. He was striking shade of blue, one that had been forgotten in time. A sad look of familiarity on his face as he stood above Link, and when the two made eye contact, the figure nodded, dissipating. Link's form withered in pain, he was unsure how long it was going to last, and if he was going to survive the process at all. As his breathing got heavy, and his eyes getting heavy, he could have sworn that he heard a voice behind him. It was smug and high, one that he had never heard before.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" hissed at the back of his form before he fell, exhausted from the pain, falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was the first thing that hit Link when he finally grabbed a hold of consciousness. It felt as if a Moblin had smashed him with a club, multiple times. His vision was cloudy and dark, and he couldn't make things out to well, but he knew something was off. He reached down to where his belt with his food and elixirs should be, but there was nothing there. How is that possible? What about that person he saw? Did he spring a trap and take his stuff? He recoiled in pain a little and took deep breaths to calm and prepare himself for what he was about to do next. 

He had to get back to Zora's Domain. It was the closest place where he could heal. He took one last breath and pushed to get himself up. An extreme pain shot through his stomach as he wrapped his arms around it. His whole body ached and his legs felt weak, but he knew that he had to walk. He hadn't heard Zelda warn him of the blood moon, so the monsters that he had defeated shouldn't be there, but he decided he would try to avoid them if possible.

Link’s first step forward gave him a sense that it was going to be a long trip back, and his first task was to get out of the cave. He knew that the water was going to be the hardest part to get past. He gathered up what strength he had and continued. It seemed as if the cave entrance was much smaller than when he originally had entered, but he payed no mind to it and continued on. Eventually he could hear the spray of the waterfall and a sense of hope came over him. He could do this. 

As he took another step forward, Link fell into the water and his hope seemed to vanish. Only at the that point did he remember that he didn't have his Zora armor on. He'd have to be quick. He pulled his arm away from his stomach and reached for the surface as he pulled himself up. His entire body screamed in agony. As he began to swim, his vision got dark as he ran out of breath, extreme exhaustion coming over his form. He tried to think he couldn’t just try to float forever. He decided he’d just try to walk out. It’d be easier than swimming.

He took a large breath and prepared to sink down, but his feet came into contact with the ground before his head had even breached the water. Link didn’t pay much mind to it, his mind more focused on getting to his end goal. He pulled himself onto the land. His breath labored. It feels as if he had walked forever. His eyes almost fluttered shut, but his stubbornness and willpower allowed him to get up and continue. 

It seemed like hours before he got to his end goal, day turning to a dusky twilight. The unnatural light blue bridge and familiar sound of waterfalls seemed to fill him with relief as his legs gave out. He heard voices shouting, but he could not put their words together. He saw the guards at the bridge run towards him. The pain and exhaustion came over him like a blanket, causing his eyes to fall shut.

A ray of light shone in his eyes as Link found himself on a beach he had never seen before. Along the beach there lay a zora face first in the water. He wasn’t moving. A sense of unknown panic surged through him. He tried to move, yet he seemed to be glued to his spot. As he struggled, some movement caught his eye. A young child walked into Link’s view, wearing a green tunic and a sword and shield plastered to his back. 

The Zora lifted his head, and a mutter of words flowed out that Link couldn’t hear. The child seemed to have heard him and ran over, dragging the Zora to land the Zora started to murmur again as he got up. Sadly the weak Zora only made it a couple steps before he collapsed. The child yelped running over to him. Link saw the Zora look up at the child before a strange sense tugged at him. The area seemed to evaporate as Link began to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Just a little thing to let you guys know this is still going! I appreciate every comment and I'll be sure to respond to them all when I can! I hope you don't mind this being so short! More to come!


End file.
